


Boyfriends

by BlueManta



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gift Exchange, M/M, Warning: art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoying a sunbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misprinting (misprinting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprinting/gifts).




End file.
